


we are just kids

by blueeeee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Poetry, they are just kids man, they shouldnt be heroing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeeee/pseuds/blueeeee
Summary: kissing in alleyways with bloody knuckles and blood-staines smiles and soldier's eyes, we are just kids fighting an adult war.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 75





	we are just kids

kids.

we are kids fighting an adult war, bloody knuckles on a motorcycle, we are just kids.

damian says he was never a kid.

raised to be a weapon, he’s had blood dripping down his hands since he was three years old, feral smiles with blood stained teeth, no one should be a weapon.

kids aren't meant to be fighting bad guys, saving lives, i saw my first dead body at ten, i was still a kid.

we should be sneaking out, and kissing in old cars and hiding in the wheat fields, not cleaning the blood off of each others faces at three in the morning, wondering if tomorrow's the day we don't come home.

damian has died, he went to hell, as if he wasn't already drowning in the ghosts of his past, dying again every time he goes to bed, his nightmares keep the both of us up, aren't we just kids?

i try to be good, keep up the happy go lucky act, but ive never been good at acting, just one bad day away from blasting the earth to smithereens, im just a kid, im fifteen years old, i shouldn't have a bomb in my blood.

we are just kids fighting in an adult war, sneaking kisses in the alleyway, because we both know that one of us might not make it out. we are just kids with black eyes and sallow bruises, lavender knuckles wrapped around each others hands, we haven't been kids in a long time


End file.
